


A Collection of Erotic Fan Illustrations

by Radiumkind



Series: The Mighty NSFW [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/pseuds/Radiumkind
Summary: Post Under Construction 1-7-2020





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Untitiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Vince on a sunday morning?


	3. Cheekbone Kink Edition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept image for my boosh au. Vince in BDSM latex gear.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Based on [this ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/259176107/lady-lucie-latex-zena-cupless-strappy?ref=shop_home_feat_4)product and photoshoot.


	4. Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet Howince pic. This is one of my favorites. It is a simple line drawing but it contains male genitalia, so please be warned.

[  **If kissing is a natural instinct, why don’t animals kiss?**

"Many animals [...] engage in kissing-like behaviours to show affection. These behaviours are so diverse, from dogs sniffing and licking potential mates, to elephants putting their trunks in each other’s mouths. However, one animal kisses just like we do: the bonobo ape. [...]  Bonobos kiss for comfort and to socialise. Sometimes after a fight they even kiss and make up.  We humans kiss for the exact same reasons, indicating that kissing might be ingrained deep in our DNA."

\-- **an excerpt from _What's in a kiss? The science of smooching_ by Emer Maguire, Voices Magazine, [www.BritishCouncil.org](https://www.britishcouncil.org/voices-magazine/kiss-science-smooching)**]

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
